Spring Break
by Waterfalls Rose
Summary: Sun, surf...murder? FIRST attempt at a fanfic, Many couples couples including: Yami&Tea, Joey&Mai, OC&Serenity...Please R&R!!! ^__^ Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters used in this fictional story.

****

**A Few of My Notes to the Reader:**

This is my first story and it is based on my own original creativity. I only want you to R&R upon completion and like myself this story is very mysterious. 

**Summary:**

****

     Serenity and her four best friends are looking forward to the perfect spring break. That is, until they arrive at the beach and find every motel is filled. Then they meet the owner of the old Jamison place. Why does the owner give them such a great price for the week? And why doesn't he want to live in the house himself?

     One by one, Serenity's friends disappear, and Serenity learns the old house holds a terrifying family secret. Will this spring break be the time of their lives or the time of their deaths?

Chapter 1 

"We've escaped!" Serenity Wheeler jumped into the backseat of her best friend Tea Gardner's old jeep and sighed deeply. "I can't believe it."

      "No more teachers, no more books." Mai Valentine sang the popular jingle as they headed south out of some unreal Saturday morning Houston traffic. She leaned her head of golden-blonde curls into Serenity's shoulder and whispered, "Change seats with me at the next light."

      Serenity looked at Mai, shrugged, and announced, "Change seats with me Mai. I want the best view. I want to be sure that we're really getting out of the city for a week." 

      At the next stoplight, both girls snapped off their seat belts and made a quick exchange of seating.

      Mai squeezed Serenity's arm and sang again. "In the meantime, in between time…That's what we're in. In between time. I don't want to hear another word this week about s-c-h-o-o-l."

      "Don't you even want to talk about what we'll do this summer?" Tea looked at Mai and Serenity in the rearview mirror. "Let's get jobs in Estes Park. Colorado in the summer is heaven on earth." 

      "You can't do that, Tea." Tea's boyfriend spoke for the first time. Yami Motou wasn't exactly a morning person. He wasn't even an afternoon person. He came alive for evening football games and after-school basketball practice. Serenity had never known a guy with so much athletic ability. 

      He certainly was the opposite of Serenity's brother, Joey. Joey sat on the other side of Mai with his nose in a book about identifying birds on the coast of Texas.

      Yami continued to stare at Tea and protest. "I already have a job in Houston. You can't go off someplace for the summer."

      "You could get a job in Colorado, too." Tea tapped her fingers as they waited for yet another red light.

      "I couldn't get a vet job. You know I have to work at the veterinary clinic for a couple of summers in order to get into vet school. They want you to know what being a vet is really like. They want to know you're serious."

      At the sound of Yami's voice, Brandy, his chocolate Labrador retriever, jumped up from where he was tucked into the front-seat floor and barked.

      Serenity glanced at Joey. How could he read with all the commotion and excitement about going to the beach for spring break? He was totally inhuman.

      "Watch it, Mai. The real reason I wanted to change places is that Joey gets carsick when he tries to read and ride in the backseat."

      "You're kidding." Mai made a funny face and leaned away from Joey. "I thought only little kids did that."

      "Joey is your problem, Serenity. You're the one who had to have a chaperon in order to go with us. You'll have to clean up the mess." Tea laughed and peeled onto Highway 45 leading to Galveston.

      Serenity grinned and kept her mouth shut. Tea was right. She'd had a devil of a time talking her parents into letting her take this trip.

      Going to the beach for spring break was Tea's idea. She could talk her parents into anything. Both her mother and dad thought Tea Gardner could do no wrong, but secretly, Serenity thought they were both afraid of Tea. Well, maybe not afraid, but in awe of her.

      Who wouldn't be? Serenity stared at the back of Tea's perfect short, thick brown hair that curled just the right amount. She was in awe of Tea, too. Even though they had been best friends forever, Serenity never got over looking at Tea and thinking how beautiful she was. How smart. How perfect. And to top it off, how mechanical.

       Tea, herself – well, maybe her father had helped her a little – had worked on the engine of the Jeep. She and her dad had cleaned up and painted the body until it looked brand-new. They'd hired someone to have the interior restored, but Tea had earned the money to pay for it working in her dad's body shop.

       Serenity sighed audibly. Some people have multiple talents and gifts. Serenity had Joey. 

       "Does your brother do anything _but _read?" Mai asked, interrupting Serenity's thinking.

       "Why don't you ask me?" Joey said, still looking at his book. "I'm within hearing distance of you."

       "Oh, he talks, he walks, he -- "

       Serenity interrupted Mai. "He writes in his journal. And in those notebooks. He has about a million notebooks by now. He plans to write the great American novel."

       Everyone continued to joke and talk. The more they laughed, the more Brandy barked. Yami placed a hand on the lab's head to quiet him.

       "Can I change my mind, guys?" Joey said. "If it's going to be this noisy all week, I'll lose it."

       "Poor baby." Serenity stopped laughing. She had argued and argued, but her mother said no way was she going out of town for a week with three high school kids. Did dear old Mom think Joey was an adult because he was eighteen and graduating in May? Technically, he was still a "high school kid." Little did her mom know that once they got to the island, Joey would have his nose in a book all the time. He'd no more watch after Serenity than Brandy would.

       She griped and complained to Tea and Mai, but they didn't care if Joey went. In fact, for some odd reason, Mai was happy Joey was going.

       The highway grew more and more congested as they crossed the bay to the island, the bridge turned into a parking lot. It took nearly an hour to get over the island resort.

       "Think we'll find a place to stay?" Yami asked, voicing the concern all of them felt as they sat and watched gulls soar and dive for scraps of bread people tossed them from the cars.

       "Sure. We'll find _something_," Serenity said. 

       She didn't care where they stayed, as long as they were away from school and on the beach.

       "I love you, Tea," Serenity announced when the car finally started to move after one long gridlock. "This is the best idea you _ever _had, and you've had some beauts."

       "Ditto," Mai said. "Did you hear about the blondes on spring break who saw a sign saying 'Disney World, left.' They were disappointed but turned around and went back home."

       Tea used to Mai's "dumb blonde" jokes, swung the loaded car to the right and headed out Road 3005.  

       Joey groaned. "I'm not going to be able to handle this, Serenity. Are all your friends this intelligent?" 

       Their laughing and joking lasted only a short time longer. Then reality set in. By late afternoon, they had passed Jamaica Beach, stopping at every place they could find that looked as if it might have rooms for rent, but there were no vacancies. They stopped at three real estate offices, asking about houses for the week, cabins, shacks, and closets. No luck. Every teen in Texas must already be in Galveston. Colleges were having spring break, too.

       "Why didn't anyone make a reservation?" Yami asked. "We've known we were coming for two weeks."

       "I didn't think it would be this crowded." Tea leaned on the Jeep's fender and twisted a curl around her finger. They were now at the end of the island. 

       "Okay, people, shape up." Joey took charge. "Let's go in that little store across the street and get some supplies. We did bring camping gear." He started in the direction of a small general store, probably the last place to stock up before they reached the more isolated beaches. 

       "I hate camping!" Tea stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

       "Me, too." Mai started after Joey. "But it looks as if we have no choice." 

       Yami whistled for Brandy, who'd been so glad to get out of the car that he'd run away up the block, sniffing every bush.

       The woman in the store was shaking her head as Serenity and Mai stepped inside. "People are probably getting good money for closets and garages by now," she said in answer to Joey's query about housing.

       "You can't think of anything?" Serenity begged.

       "Well, I do know of one place." She rubbed her chin as if it helped her think. "Eldon Minor has been working on the old Jamison place for almost a year now. It might be good enough shape to live in. If you aren't particular."

     "We're not choosy at all," Mai said.

     "I'll call him for you, He lives right down the road, when he's home." The pleasant-faced woman picked up a phone and dialed. She waited for it to ring. "There is one problem with the house."

     "That figures." Serenity felt her hopes slide. "There would be a catch. What is it?"

     "Some people around here say that the place is haunted."

       The five friends looked at each other, and for once, no one could think of anything to say.

**To Be Continued:**

****

Thanks for reading my story and I appreciate you all very, very much!

Until next time,

~Mai Charity Rose~

****

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

****

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters used in this fictional story.

**A Few of My Notes to the Reader:**

I would like to use this time to thank all of you who reviewed including:

**~*~ Thien Huong ~*~** 

Thank you very much for reviewing. Yes, this is my first fanfic and it was no problem at all R&Ring your stories because they are all REALLY great and I hope you continue with your excellent writing ^__^

Chapter 2 

Serenity finally broke the silence. "Haunted? You have to be kidding."

      "There're no such things as ghosts – are there?" Tea tried to laugh, but she moved closer to Yami.

      "Oooohhhhh." Yami raised his arms in a menacing motion toward Tea. Then he grabbed and hugged her. "If there are, I'll protect you."

      "Hey, guys, renting the house might be fun." Joey grinned. "I can write some ghost stories when I get home."

      "You do that, Edgar Allan." Mai shook her head. "Maybe we can find you some ravens out there while we're at it."

      "There is a bird sanctuary near the old house," the woman behind the counter said, ignoring Mai's reference to Poe's famous poem. "The place is fairly isolated – for beach property. Never saw so much development as we've had in the last few years. Despite the hurricanes, people seem to want to live out here."

      "You aren't expecting a hurricane this week, are you?" Mai was through being funny for a few minutes.

      "Oh, no, too early in the season. But I think rain is predicted by the end of the week." She started bagging their purchases.

      "Then we'd better not worry about ghosts," Yami decided. "A roof over our heads is our number-one priority."

      "Where did you say we can find this Mr. Minor?" Tea asked.

      "Let me call him back. The line was busy, so he's there…Eldon? Myra Adams here. Some young people want to rent the old Jamison place. You made much progress at getting it livable?" She listened and nodded.

      "She looks positive," Serenity whispered to Tea. "Let's go talk him into renting. Surely he'd like the money if he's fixing it up."

      Mrs. Adams smiled and nodded. "He said yes if you aren't too particular. I told him you weren't. I didn't say desperate. The old fool will try for more money."

      "Is the electricity on?" Tea asked.

      "Sure. Everything works out there, but if I were you, I'd take some drinking water with you. Pipes are probably old and haven't been used much."

      Joey lifted four gallons of spring water onto the counter and paid for it. Yami and Mai gathered their groceries, while Tea got directions to Eldon Minor's house.

      "Think we're doing the right thing?" Tea asked Serenity.

      "Of course. And besides, what choice have we got? We're lucky to find anything." Serenity slid into the car, hoping for the best.

      She wasn't quite so sure when she met Eldon Minor. He was a creepy little old man, all hunched over, with a permanent crick in his neck. He had only a fringe of hair left around his neck and ears. His face was long and thin, and his ears must have belonged to someone else at one time. They were much too big for his own face. His eyes were a faded blue, but they had a little sparkle left. He smiled a crooked smile at them.

      "Sure you want to stay out there?" he asked again. "Pretty far from town, and no near neighbors."

      "Then no one will complain if we play loud music or stay up late partying, will they?" Yami laughed.

      "I may be out there working a lot if the weather holds," Eldon warned. "I don't mind a little noise, though. Just so you don't disturb my birds."

      "Your birds?" Mai raised her eyebrows and looked at Serenity.

      "Well, they ain't mine, but I like 'em to feel comfortable living in that marsh behind my property. Might be some migrants from Mexico this time of year, too. You like birds?" 

      The five of them looked at each other. Did they have to answer that they liked birds to get the rental? "I do," Joey answered for them. "Are there a lot of varieties?"

      "You'll be surprised." Eldon gathered some tools and prepared to leave.

      "Any ravens?" Mai asked, avoiding Joey's eyes.

      "Well, might be, but more likely waders." He headed for his truck, motioning for them to follow, but then stopped and stared at the Jeep. "Nice car."

      "Thanks." Tea shrugged and hopped into the driver's seat. She put the Jeep into gear and crept along behind Eldon Minor.

      "Waders?" Serenity asked, picturing birds with rubber boots on, carefully stepping into the surf.

      "He's the birdman of Galveston," Mai quipped. "Do we like birds? I'm sure."

      "I have nothing against birds," Tea said with a grin.

      Tea had no trouble following all the bends and turns of the road, since Eldon drove about twenty miles per hour.

      "Jeez, look at that," Serenity said, hanging out the side window.

      The first view of the old Jamison house in the fading light made her think it deserved a ghost. Why had someone built such a huge mansion this far out of town and so near the ocean?

      "I'd be disappointed if it _wasn't_ haunted." Joey stood up for a better look.

      "You're good with words, Joey," Mai said. "Describe this place."

      "Well, it's a three-story, kind of square, except for the trimmed-off corners on either side of the roof. I'll bet there's a big room behind that dormer in the front with the rounded window and the deck."

      "That's not a deck, it's a balcony. There are balconies all across the front of each story," Serenity added, not able to keep her mouth shut. "What fun to sit out there and look at the ocean." 

       "Maybe it was once a small hotel," Yami said.

       "Or a sanatorium." Tea pulled in beside Eldon Minor's truck at the front of the house.

       "Oh, not a hospital, please," Mai said. "Not with all that – that fancy trim."

       Any paint left on the house was peeling badly, leaving a silvery sheen where winds of the ocean had weathered the wood.

       "The house is lonely," Serenity said, without meaning to.

       "Houses don't have feelings, Serenity." Joey stepped out of the car behind her. "That's your imagination."

       "Did I imagine that a curtain moved just now – on the second floor, to the left?" Tea clutched Yami's arm.

       "Surely you did. No one is supposed to be out here." Yami called to Eldon Minor, who had finally gotten out of his truck, "Anyone living here now, Mr. Minor?"

       "Nope. Not for years. That's why I bought it cheap. All the furnishings came with it, too, but they're old and not very fancy.

       "Do you think the house is haunted?" Mai asked.

       "He-he-he." The man's laugh turned into a wheeze, then a coughing fit. "That what Myra told you?" he said finally.

       "You don't charge extra for ghosts, do you?" Paula said, heading for the trunk to get her suitcase.

       They struck a deal with Eldon Minor, a lot less money then they'd thought they'd have to pay for a place to sleep, which pleased them. He took them inside and showed them the fuse box, the switch to the water pump, everything he thought they'd need to know in an emergency.

       Serenity let the guys and Tea take the technical tour. She hung back and started upstairs. She looked at the central staircase that split on the first landing, sending a separate set of steps to the right and left. The stairs were covered with old carpet, richly patterned in purple and blue, now faded in the center to lavender or heather. Turkish or Persian, surely expensive. Who would haunt a house so richly elegant at one time? And why was the house abandoned? Who left so abruptly, leaving all their furniture, even photographs and paintings, behind?

       The biggest question, though, was, did she really want to go up to the second floor by herself?

       When Angie reached the first landing, a rush of shivers slid up and down her body and her legs froze in place. She clutched the railing and waited for the chill to go away.

        Slowly she was able to back down, never taking her eyes off the closed doors to the rooms she could see. Had there been someone – or _something_ – in one of the front rooms watching them arrive? Was it still there?

        Serenity was sure she was just being silly, but she'd wait until they all went up together to explore. That was for sure. Shaking off the spell she was under, she turned and flew back to the sound of voices in the kitchen wing of the house. 

        She took Mai's arm. "Let's all sleep in one room – the girls, I mean."

        "Suits me." Mai looked at Serenity. "You look as if you've already seen the ghost. Did you go upstairs by yourself?"

        "No, I couldn't. I went part way and backed out. The place is just so big. I mean, we could have brought have the junior class with us."

        "Get your suitcase, and then we'll go up and pick a room." Mai had brought her suitcase in already. But she waited to go upstairs until Serenity had come back.

        "See, you didn't go up there by yourself, either. Come on." Serenity practically ran up the staircase now that she wasn't alone.

        The first bedroom that faced the ocean was huge, plenty big enough for three people. "Look, there are still beds here. Wouldn't you think whoever moved out would have taken their furniture?" Serenity sat on one bed, testing the mattress. The covers sent up a musty smell and felt slightly damp, as if morning fog had come inside and never left.

        "I think this was some sort of rooming house," Mai said. "I'm going to put my sleeping bag on the mattress. No telling who slept here last."

        "It's so damp in here." Serenity pulled her shoulders up to her ears and hugged herself. Then she jumped up and ran to check the view. 

        Serenity pushed open the double doors with full-length glass panes that led to a small balcony.

        "Mai, come out here. Oh, look."

        There was enough light left to see navy blue swells starting way out, turn green closer to shore, and then become foamy white surf as water slid onto the beach. Serenity would have thought she was in paradise if Eldon Minor hadn't chosen that time to come out the front door. He stood looking up at her and grinning. Leering was more like it.

        Serenity didn't know Mai had come out onto the balcony until she spoke quietly. "He gives me the creeps," Mai said. "I hope he won't hang around all week."

        "Let's wave to remind him he was leaving." Serenity stretched her mouth into as big a smile as possible and waved her hand back and forth. "Bye. Thanks. And don't worry about us. We'll be fine out here." 

        He took the hint and crawled into his truck cab. Serenity and Mai watched until his taillights disappeared.

        "Thank goodness he's gone," Tea said, coming in with her own bag. "This is great." She plunked down her suitcase and set her portable CD-tape-radio player on the old maple dresser against the wall opposite her bed. She unzipped her smaller bag and tugged her swimsuit from the top layer. "Let's go swimming before it's pitch dark."

        "Yami and Brandy are already in the water." Serenity pulled Tea out to see the view off the balcony. 

        The three girls watched Yami throw a Frisbee up the beach for Brandy. The dog often caught it before it hit the ground. 

        "Last one in's a -- " Serenity stopped her dare in mid-sentence. "Listen . . ."

        Mai grabbed Serenity's arm on one side, Tea's on the other. The three stood in the doorway of the bedroom, listening. 

        Then the music started. Not a proper, eerie tune, suitable for a haunted house. But dance music, party music. And faintly, behind and between the notes, came the sound of someone laughing.

**To Be Continued:**

****

Thanks for reading my story and I appreciate you all very, very much!

Until next time,

~Mai Charity Rose~

****


End file.
